


One Question

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Juvenilia, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-15
Updated: 2002-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn finds out just what a certain vampire thought about her first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Question

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

Dawn Summers kicked a stone out of her way as she walked down the steadily darkening street. Before she could stop it, a tired sigh slowly escaped from her lips. No matter what she did, she just couldn't get Halloween night out of her mind. Her first kiss - and she had staked him. God, she was getting more like her sister every day.

As she walked, she let her mind wander. In fact, she was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice the quiet footsteps coming up behind her. Dawn let out a shriek as someone, or something, grabbed her shoulder. Her heart pounding, she spun around to find herself facing... Spike.

She let out her breath as she gave the bleached-haired vampire a look.

"God, what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack? We're in Sunnydale, home of the Hellmouth, and it's after dark."

Spike rolled his eyes as he gently spun her around so that she was facing in the right direction for her house.

"Yeah, it's after dark on the Hellmouth. Which leads me to my question... what the hell are you doing out here, 'Lil Bit? Especially after what happened on Halloween night."

Dawn grinned as she let him walk beside her towards home.

"I had to stay after school for a project. Then I just started... thinking. Just walking slowly and thinking. Then it got dark."

The vampire gave an exasperated sigh as he looked at the young girl walking beside him. He opened his mouth to speak, but then his eyes flickered to some bushes beside the sidewalk.

"Duck."

The teenager followed his directions and dropped to her knees. Just as she did, a vampire jumped out from the bushes and landed just where she had been standing. Unfortunately for the vamp, however, he was met with a stake through the heart, courtesy of the former 'Big Bad.'

Dusting off her shirt, Dawn pulled herself to her feet and gave Spike a grin. Before she could say anything though, a sudden realization hit her. Her eyes shining, she turned towards him.

"You're still mad because my first kiss was from a vampire!"

For a moment Spike didn't say a word. Then he seemed to realize that the girl was waiting for an answer.

"I bloody well am not. I couldn't care in the least whether he was a human, vampire, demon, or anything else."

She gave him an exasperated look as the continued on down the sidewalk.

"Fine then. If you're not upset about Justin being a vampire, then what is it? I've known you long enough to know when you're upset about something."

Spike gave her a weak grin as her eyes probed his.

"I couldn't care in the least who you date. Which I don't plan on letting happen any time soon."

They stopped as they came to the Summers' house. As Dawn slowly walked on towards the door, she suddenly paused and turned back towards him.

"Thanks for walking me home. Who knows, it might even buy you some respect from big sis. Especially if she hears about your plan of not letting me date anytime soon."

She turned and continued walking on towards the door. Once again though, she turned back towards the vampire standing at the entrance to the yard.

"Hey Spike, I have one question... when can I start dating?"

Spike gave her a grin as he lighted a cigarette and put it to his mouth. He took a few puffs before answering in a halfway serious voice.

"When I'm dead."

Dawn looked at him for a moment, several obvious retorts to that running through her mind. Finally though, she voiced one of the more prominent ones.

"Spike, you're immortal."

He flicked off the end of his cigarette and turned away from her. As he slowly started walking away, the teenager standing near the doorway to the house heard a tiny bit of quiet laughter. Spike didn't turn to face her, but she could still hear his answer to her retort.

"Exactly, Nibblet. Exactly."


End file.
